


Little Balls of Fur

by BlackStormsShadow (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Adventures, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cats, Alternate Universe - Kittens, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BUT I BELIEVE THAT THERE IS ANGST AHEAD, Gen, I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE TO EXPECT, Kittens, kitten dragon age, they're cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BlackStormsShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The companions of Dragon Age are all kittens and nobody can resist the adorableness of a kitten. Anders is the most adorable ginger kitty you've ever seen and Fenris is practically Grumpy!Cat but with white fur and blue eyes so it takes everyone by surprise when he manages to scowl so menacingly. Everyone else seems to take on a form of their own.</p>
<p>They are 'Dragon Hunters', Anders is the only one who can sort-of-kind-of-read (He's like Dori from Finding Nemo in that area) and Varric goes around telling marvellous tales of Dragons from aviary picture books, so they tend to get Dragons and Birds mixed up and this is just a completely random set of their kitten adventures BUT MY HEAD TELLS ME ANGST AHEAD AND THERE IS NO REAL PLOT. THIS IS COMPLETE CRACK YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.</p>
<p>This is to combat my writer's block because what better to combat writer's block THAN WITH CRACK!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sunbeams stream in the battered apartment's window, his master gone from the house and Anders is free to roam, but instead he moves along the bed again for the fifth time in the past half hour and curls up in the sun light, content to stay there all day ... or he would be if the damn thing didn't keep moving in the sky. Once again, Anders wishes that the sun didn't move and didn't set in the evenings because it's just so warm. He makes the plan one day to follow it and curl up in its warmth until he finds his way home again, the blasted thing always jumping across the sky.

When the sun finally rises too high in the sky for the pudgy orange kitten to continue squishing up against the window frame to remain in its warmth he decides maybe it's time he did something instead of sleep. That thought is slowly overridden by the desire to sleep and once again he's curled up on the window frame until the time is rightly midday. That's when Hawke, the most fun friend he's ever had, comes and paws at the other side of the dirty window.

Isabela is beside him and soon four paws are sliding incorrigibly down the glass and Anders shoots them a scowl that could rival Fenris on a good day. He slowly yawns and stretches and takes a good 10 minutes before he finally unlatches the window with a flick of his claw and smirks at his friends. "We found a dragon nest" Hawke beams, his ivory white teeth gleaming with his childlike smile and Anders is swiftly beside him and scrambling down the fire escape of the dodgy backstreet apartment building.

Fenris is already sitting on the sidewalk near the nest (park) and scowling at every person and animal that crosses his path. Anders nuzzles his side and gets a scowl that shows this isn't a good day and even Ander's overly large 'puppy dog' eyes aren't going to get him even the whisper of a smile today. Fenris haughtily sets off further over the green fields and Hawke comes bounding up behind them, Isabela snickering as he emphatically mimics Fenris' strut. When Fenris glares back at him, Hawke is the picture of innocence and Anders can't help but let out a snort.

The next thing they know Varric is bowling Fenris over and meowing "RUN FOR COVER" as loud as he can.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A carefully planned out rescue mission is set about and ruined right at the wrong moment.

It's a tackle of brown and white as the two young kittens bowl over one another and tumble off down the hill ... right into the nest. Hawke pulls Anders back by his tail when he leaps over the hill crest to watch the scuffle and nearly ends up with a Col-um-bee-dah-ey (Columbidae) dragon as a new hat. He curls up behind the crest with Hawke, Isabela on the larger kitten's other side, flexing her paws and grinning wildly.

Fenris and Varric are completely still as the dragons of the nest hop closer to them. "I fought dey'd be biggah" Anders murmurs and Hawke just makes an absolutely outrageously loud hushing noise in his direction, eyes blown wide as he turns back to watch the scene unfolding before them. "We cannot underestimate their power simply from their size" Hawke dictates, in a whisper, Varric's answer to Anders comment the last time he'd said that to the book of knowledge. "Isabela" He then murmurs, nudging the kitten now admiring the sharpness of her claws and nearly ending up with one to the face. "You flank them on the West, Anders and I will take them from here" He instructs, watching her skulk away on his orders.

"By the Maker, that's a big nest" Sebastian whispers up behind Anders, paw settled on the two front kitten's flanks as he stretches to get a good look at the scene. The grey kitten then settles down in between the first two, turning to Hawke with an unasked question on his lips that Hawke very much knows by now. "Varric toppled Fenris in, Anders and I are taking from here, Isabela's taking the west, the forest is the south so we need you an Aveline in the East. Can you do that?" Hawke asks sternly, his voice still softened with his jitteriness however. Sebastian rolls back and leads the elegant caramel coloured kitten behind him to the east entrance of the nest, his answer evidently being 'yes' from that response.

When Anders goes back to glancing down into the nest he can see Fenris slowly unfolding himself from Varric who is clinging to him like Anders does his master when he's being put for a bath. Fenris glares at him and Anders watches as he slowly erects himself and hisses at the dragons in front of him, watching them smugly as they fly away into the pack. Beside him and away from him, Hawke, Isabela, and Aveline slowly crawl into the nest, Sebastian preparing himself to get in and battle too.

All plans are ruined however when Merrill rolls down the hill and right into the middle of the nest, all the dragons flying away at the sudden intrusion, her cheeky little grin to Hawke is the only indication that she's minutely sorry. Anders takes the moment to roll down the hill himself and ends up head butting Fenris in the stomach.

His apologetic smile does nothing to down grade Fenris' glare as the white kitten gets slowly closer to the ginger kitten's personal face space bubble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the "Sebastian/That weird statue chicky from the park" comes in ... in an adorable way ... I hope ...

Fenris growls down at him and stalks off, Anders tilting his head back to watch him, upside down. Merrill giggles and scrambles on top of him "Again, again!" she cries gleefully and Hawke comes over to nudge at her. "Did you see then fly? Did you see them scatter? Did you?" she squeals ecstatically, rolling off of the pudgy ginger and onto the slowly yellowing grass, autumn setting in on the already relatively awful weathered city.

Sebastian comes up to sit on the other side of Anders, licking his paw and then cleaning behind his ears, watching Fenris carefully cross the busy street to one side framing the park, then to the large gold and marble woman in the middle of the park and he's soon bounding over to her, Anders slowly rolling onto his feet and plodding along behind him.

Sebastian sits enrapt by her beauty as Anders dumps his rump down beside him, beaming at her with wild wonder in his bright eyes. "Isn't she beautiful?" Sebastian whispers, his voice nearly broken with his indescribable emotion. Anders just flops forward and contorts on his back, yawning as only a kitten can. "She's human" he murmurs in response, basking in the ray of light peering through the clouds and warming his fiery fur. "She's elegant ... for a human" Isabela conceits from beside them, startling them both. "Do you think she's a queen? She'd be a beautiful queen" Sebastian purrs, Isabela staring down as Anders and the poor kitten can't help but groan as he moves and slowly reads the commemorative inscription.

"To the Lay-dee Anne-drah-stay" he slowly enunciates the words, the small opening in the clouds letting the light through swallowing around itself and leaving them in a park shaded softly in shadow despite the time. "For her con-tri-byew-shun to the proh-tek-shun of the sus-tane-d wood-lands air-ee-ahs" Anders finishes, glancing over at the two kittens staring up at the statue. "I can read it but I've no clue what the words mean" Anders yaws, slowly walking for the edge of the park.

"Tomorrow?" Hawke asks beside him, already sitting near the footpath and waiting for Isabela. "Tomorrow" Anders yawns wearily and makes his way to the human road crossing. He waits as someone presses the button on the other side and when the little man turns green he dashes across the road and up the block, scrambling up the fire escape and belly flopping on to the bed just as his master unlocks the door for their daily lunch visit home between jobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gold plated shit goes unbeta'd so excuse moi for any mistakes and stuff - yeah - I'm just not bothered to go through it myself cause I'm a lazy ass. Also I'm hoping to put 2 more chapters up after this tonight ... _hoping_ ... my muse only kicked in when I face-planted into my desk about 1700 times (took it long enough I think).


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little background info on what goes on in Anders' life and a rough age for those who are wondering ...

"Have you been there all day?" his master coos, scratching him under the chin and petting down along his spine. Anders can't help but purr from the kind young man's touch, he always knows the perfect spot just behind his ear- Yes! Right there! Oh if only he could speak, but Anders lives with his handicap and follows the tall spindly man out to the kitchen, purring and nuzzling against his legs as he prepares his own lunch.

Small scraps of cool turkey are dropped onto a plate for him and he purrs louder with the repeating sound, the "shlop" as a new fatty piece lands on another. Chris used to have diabetes and ever since he's always trimmed down his foods, leaving what Anders believes are the most delicious bits for him since he got here 3 months ago. Chris puts the small porcelain dish on the floor and moves his lunch with him to the table and Anders gorges himself on sweet succulent turkey fat.

Chris leaves about a half hour after he comes home and Anders knows he won't see him again for another 8 hours after his waiting shift at some high class restaurant that he sometimes brings small meat off cuts home from. Everyone at the restaurant loves Anders and he's smothered in attention when Chris takes him on Saturday mornings, dropping Anders home before his shift because he only sheds a bit but pets aren't allowed in the kitchen and that's the only place he can go that's not in the way.

Anders is okay with this however because the afternoon sun is the warmest in the living room and peace and quiet is perfect to hear the chirping autumn birds through the softly cracking panel windows, the trees outside aiding in casting everything in a red and yellow toned light, the sun shining through the skeleton leaves like cellophane.

Anders sleeps well into the afternoon until there's a tap at the window just beside him and when Anders opens his eyes he doesn't expect to see Fenris staring at him and he can't help but suddenly feel all exposed and peaked in on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weee~ 2 of 3, another gold plated piece of coprolite to pull out of my ass tonight, head down bum up as they say~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris and Anders get a little closer ... (honestly I don't even know)

"What is it?" Anders asks and he gently pushes open the window, being chilly to Fenris as he appears to be in a no-fuss-no-muss mood. "Are you competent in ailment wrapping?" Fenris asks diplomatically and Anders just raises a fussy brow and creases the other. "I have a wound, house cat, I would require assistance in wrapping it" Fenris ellaborates snappily and Anders takes a second to look him over and slink back into the house.

A second later he's poking his head out of the window again and staring at the statuesque white kitten still on the shackled roof. "You get blood on the carpet and Chris will never forgive me" Anders informs him curtly and makes a movement with his paw to allow the other kitten inside. Anders sits on the fading deep blue sofa and motions for Fenris to sit and wait for him to come back with a bandage.

In all honesty he's a cat and Fenris is lucky that the bandage didn't end up around his mouth for all the squawking he did and how it's too tight and now it's too loose and half the time Anders wanted to clobber him over the head. Fenris looks a little odd with the off white around his front leg, fastened on crudely with the best Anders could manage with the safety pin. It would have been so much easier if he'd had opposable thumbs, like seriously.

"Are you sure that old manor's safe if this is happening?" Anders asks him when he's done, letting him rest momentarily on one of the cushions, watching the little blood seep through the bandage. "Quite so" Fenris grumbles and curls back around himself as Anders sits beside him. "Must you sit so close, house cat?" Fenris grumbles, peaking over the fluff of his tail.

"Varric says you're prickly all over because you got hurt by your owners" Anders murmurs, laying down beside him and staring at him. "My 'prickliness' is none of your business, house cat, I suggest you keep your nose out of it" Fenris growls and Anders nods, butting his head at the white kitten's back leg. "Sorry" he whispers and curls up beside the stray, soon asleep in the soft light filtering through the tree canopy, the window having been shut to keep the cold air out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a. These cats know far too much to be 4 month olds but meh, they're cats, they could have been born with the wisdom of a thousand gods who fucking knows  
> b. My Anders/Fenris shipping is starting to show BUT I SWEAR TO TURN IT DOWN MASSIVELY I PROMISE THEY WOULDN'T USUALLY BE THIS CUDDLY I'M SORRY  
> and  
> c. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER TONIGHT YAY!


End file.
